Several varieties of pumps are utilized to pump fluids, such as oil, water, and other fluids. For example, rod pumps, electrical submersible pumps (ESPs), and the like are utilized to pump fluids from wells or the like. Rod pumps may be operated by a pumping unit that is above ground that pivotally oscillates to provide pumping action. A rod oscillates up and down, and may cause ball check valves (e.g. a traveling and standing valve) to open and close during pumping. Rod pumps systems may encounter issues, such as rod stretch, gas lock, or the like. ESPs are centrifugal pumps that may be place into a well to pump fluids. Some ESPs may require a minimum flow rate or speed at which the pump must operated at to prevent overheating of the motor.
A pressure compensation device may minimize or eliminate a pressure differential between two fluids. A gas mitigation assembly may prevent the build up of gas. A linear pump and motor system may provide improved operation and reliability.